warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Rosenherz 97
|-| Willkommen:)= Hallo ! Willkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite! :) Ich hoffe dir gefällt es hier:3 Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du mir gerne was auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben, da würde ich mich sehr drüber freuen - und antworten würde ich klarerweise auch^^ :3 - |-| Persönliches:)= Ich bin Emilie und bin 18 Jahre alt. Ich mag Warrior Cats recht gerne, lese aber auch viele andere Bücher. Ich bin Vegetarierin und habe auch nie etwas anderes gekannt. Habe auch aus dem Grund nie Fleisch (wozu ich auch Fisch zähle) gegessen und würde auch niemals damit anfangen. Darauf reagieren die meisten immer sehr überrascht :D Meine Eltern kommen aus Dänemark, deswegen reden wir Zuhause dänisch (darauf bin ich ein bisschen stolz, obwohl Dänemark "lille bitte" ist ➣ winzig :P). Ich gehe in die 12. Klasse eines Gymnasiums d.h. bald ist Abitur angesagt! o_o Vom Charakter her bin ich ziemlich ehrgeizig und etwas perfektionistisch, was mir auch manchmal sehr im Weg stehen kann :/ Aber ich bin hilfsbereit und fast immer freundlich :) Ich reise unglaublich gerne und habe das Glück, behaupten zu können, ziemlich viel rumgekommen zu sein (das soll in keinster Weise angeberisch gemeint sein!) :) Ich verwirre manche Menschen oft durch meine manchmal ziemlich verwirrende Logik (die ich im Übrigen garnicht so vewirrend finde, ich geh einige Dinge einfach anders an:D) und bin ziemlich unsportlich. Ich rede sehr oft mit mir selbst in Gedanken und halte auch oft ganze Reden vor mir selbst, das ist meine Art emotionalen Stress abzubauen :D Ich bin in diesem Wiki nicht unbedingt regelmäßig aktiv, sondern nur phasenweise :P So ist das aber immer mit mir, ich bin ein ganz schöner Launenmensch :D Wenn ich aber aktiv bin, dann hauptsächlich weil ich Lust auf etwas Character Art hatte :) Ansonsten bin ich hier trotzdem oft unterwegs und lese mir Artikel durch, nur eben etwas "undercover" :D Ich habe Rosenherz als meinen Namen gewählt, weil ich finde, dass es gut ist die Eigenschaften einer Rose (wunderschön, wehrhaft und das Zeichen der Liebe sein) im Herzen zu haben. (Okay, um ehrlich zu sein mochte ich einfach nur den Namen! :D) Ich hab immer mal wieder an meinem Fantasie Charakter und Clan gearbeitet (steht alles etwas weiter unten), aber langsam finde ich meine Ideen zu 08/15 :D Ich hab hier im Wiki schon so viele tolle erfundenen Namen gelesen, da finde ich meine erfundenen Namen schon irgendwie langweilig :D vielleicht fang ich irgendwann nochmal neu an :P |-| Nennenswerte Nutzer:)= Flocke - Erste Freundin hier im Wiki und verantwortlich für meine erste Signatur :) LittleMew - Hat mir die tollen Stammbäume unter "Meine FantasieClans" gemacht :) |-| Zitate:3= |-| Meine Haustiere:)= Frey Frey, mein Hund, ist ein Landseer. Er ist groß, wuschelig und hat gewisse Ähnlichkeit mir einem Eisbären (*g*). Er ist ungefähr 6 Jahre alt und sehr anhänglich :) Den Namen haben meine Eltern ausgesucht. 'Frey' ist der Name des Bruders von der Göttin der Liebe Freya. Kitty Kitty ist unsere 'Mutterkätzin'. Sie ist meine bzw. unsere erste Katze und wir haben sie von unseren Nachbarn bekommen (die ihr übrigens auch den Namen gegeben haben). 'Mutterkätzin' daher, dass sie die Mutter aller anderen Katzen ist die wir hatten. Sie ist mittlerweile aber sterilisiert. Ab dem ersten Herbsttag verbringt sie täglich 5-15 Stunden in demselben Sessel :'D Sobald es dann aber Frühling wird, ist sie eigentlich nur noch draußen anzutreffen:D Mikesch Mikesch war ein ziemlich verschmuster und fauler Kater. Er war auch sehr liebenswert gegenüber seiner Schwester Minnie und seinem Halbbruder Sammy. Er ist der Sohn von Kitty. Vor einem Jahr ist er verschwunden und seitdem nicht wieder aufgekreuzt (ich hoffe aber das er nicht tot ist) :( Minnie Minnie war eine ziemlich kleine Katze ( daher auch ihr Name ^.^ ). Sie ist die Tochter von Kitty, die Schwester von Mikesch und die Halbschwester von Sammy. Sie lebte nicht so Menschennah wie ihr Bruder, ließ sich aber gerne streicheln. Sie war immer mit ihrem Bruder unterwegs. Nachdem sie einmal Junge hatte ließen wir sie auch sterilisieren, aber in der Nacht darauf musste sie im Haus bleiben und wir ließen sie in einem Zimmer. Da wir das Fenster auf Kipp ließen versuchte sie in der Nacht rauszukommen und am nächsten Morgen hing sie tot am Fenster. :'( Sammy Sammy ist Kitty's Sohn und Minnies und Mikesch' Halbbruder. Er ist sehr verschmust, kommt aber nicht immer gern in's Haus. Er und Mikesch verstanden sich ziemlich gut und Mikesch füllte die Vaterrolle für ihn aus (den Eindruck hatte ich zumindest) . Minnie hat er nie kennengelernt. Er verschwand vor einiger Zeit für ein halbes Jahr und war dann eines Tages plötzlich wieder da, ab da blieb er dann auch. Ich würde sehr gern wissen was er so in der Zeit erlebt hat :D Er ist jetzt 5 Jahre alt :) Unsere Katzen lieben Frey^^ |-| Meine Haustiere - Bilder:)= 2010 08 03 6.jpg|Frey :) 2010 12 22 07 - Kopie.jpg|Frey :) 2010 12 22 01.jpg|Frey :) 2008 09 10.jpg|Kitty :) 2010 06 18 05.jpg|Mikesch :) 2010 06 18 03.jpg|Mikesch :) 2010 06 18 02.jpg|Minnie :) 2010_03_19_01.jpg|Minnie :) DSC_0053.JPG|Sammy :) DSC_0054.JPG|Sammy :) |-| Lieblingsachen:D= Ich hatte einfach mal Lust meine Lieblingsdinge aufzuschreiben :'D Lieblingstiere • Ich mag Großkatzen sehr gerne, also Löwen, Tiger, Jaguare etc.:3 Lieblingsfarben • So ziemlich alle:D Ich tendiere aber meistens zu helleren Farben, obwohl ich Schwarz auch gerne mag^^ Lieblings-Warrior Cats-Charakter • Häherfeder:D Lieblingsfächer • Ich mag sehr gerne Informatik, Biologie und Englisch sowie Mathe und Kunst:) Allgemein die MINT Fächer:D Lieblingstageszeit • Nacht^^ Lieblingsländer • Da kann ich mich nicht ganz festlegen, aber ich mag im Besonderen Länder, die eine völlig andere Kultur haben, als die die wir von den westlichen Ländern kennen:) Im Besonderen Länder in Asien und Afrika:) Lieblingsessen • Aloo Gobi:3 Und viele andere indische Gerichte:) Außerdem mag ich auch total gerne Kartoffelgratin:D Lieblingsgetränk • Stilles Wasser^^ To be continued... Information= Hier findet ihr Informationen zu meinen erfundenen Charakteren und Clans^^ Das Ganze steckt jedoch gerade im Aufbau, also habt Nachsicht, wenn hin und wieder ein Fehler zu finden ist oder etwas fehlt!:) |-| Die Clans= Meine Clans leben in der weiten Zukunft der originalen Clans der Bücherreihe und ebenso an einen völlig anderen Ort. Neben dem "setting" hat sich zudem auch die Lebensweise in bestimmten Hinsichten verändert und stellt eine Anpassung an die neue Welt dar. In meiner Welt leben drei Clans nebeneinander - der HimmelsClan, der SchneeClan sowie der StrahlenClan. In den endlosen Weiten des Sternenhimmels wandert der SternenClan. To be continued... |-| FantasieCharakter Rosenstern= Aussehen: Sie hat goldenes getigertes Fell, dass in der Sonne sehr gold aufleuchten. Ihr Brustfell und ihre Pfoten sind ein wenig heller und sie hat blaue, kluge Augen. Von der Statur her ist sie schlank und elegant geformt. Obwohl sie stärker ist als man auf den ersten Blick annehmen würde, ist sie nicht außergewöhnlich stark. Charakter: Ihre eher mangelhafte körperliche Stärke gleicht sie mit ihrer nur umso größeren inneren Stärke aus. Sie ist klug und ist mit der Zeit sehr weise geworden. Die Ferne und das Unbekannte haben sie immer fasziniert, weshalb sie eine Reisende geworden ist und so durch die Welt streift, um zu Lernen und zu Verstehen. Sie begegnet jedem stets freundlich und mit viel Gerechtigkeit. Sie hat ein großes Verantwortungsgefühl und kümmert sich um alles. Dies ist auf den Verlust von ihren Eltern und ihrem Bruder im frühen Alter zurückzuführen. Sie ist wissbegierig und interessiert sich besonders für das, was das Denken übersteigen, sie hat daher auch eine starke Bindung zum SternenClan. Aufgrund dieser sehr gebildeten und faszinierenden Ausstrahlung ist es Rosenstern gelungen hochrangige Positionen in ihrem Clan einzunehmen und letztendlich Anführerin zu werden. Sie ist im tiefsten Kern ihrer Selbst jedoch auch von Trauer geprägt, da ihr Viele genommen wurde. Diese Trauer und die wirbelnde Unruhe verarbeitet sie meist alleine, fern von der Alltäglichkeit des Clans. Geschichte: Rosenstern wurde als Tochter von den Einzelläufern Eve und Ashes als Rose geboren. Ihr Wurfgefährte ist nach der Geburt sehr schwach und tat nur einen schwachen Atemzug bevor er starb. Ihre Eltern benannten das verstorbene Junge nach jedem einzigen Atemzug und so hieß Rose's Bruder und einziger Wurfgefährte Breath. Eve und Ashes sind Rose sehr liebevolle und fürsorgliche Eltern, die sie in einer alten Höhle im Wald aufziehen. Eines Tages ging ihre Mutter jagen, kehrt jedoch niemals zurück. Sie ließ ihren trauernden Gefährten und ihre noch sehr junge Tochter zurück, welche sie für tot erklärten. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt kümmert sich nur noch Ashes um Rose, welche kaum alt genug ist feste Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen. Als Rose etwa vier Monde alt ist, wird ihr Bau eines Abends von einem Fuchs entdeckt. Ihr Vater kämpft mit dem deutlich überlegeren Fuchs, um seine Tochter zu schützen, wird dabei jedoch so schwer verletzt, das er die Nacht darauf stirbt. Rose, die während seines Todes an ihn geschmiegt schläft, wacht in seinem Blut getränkt auf. Das nun verweiste und auf sich allein gestelltes Junges steht und Schock. Sie verbringt mehrere Tage neben der Leiche ihres Vaters, doch der Hunger treibt sie letztendlich hinaus in den Wald. Ein Zufall sorgt dafür, dass sie der Kätzin Lilienblüte begegnet, welche einen Spaziergang mit ihren drei fünf Monde alten Jungen macht. Lilienblüte hat großes Mitleid mit dem einsamen und verwahrlosten Junge und nimmt Rose mit zu ihrem Clan - dem HimmelsClan. Nach einer längeren Diskussion stimmt Bronzestern, der Anführer des HimmelsClan, zu, Rose in den Clan aufzunehmen und nennt sie Rosenjunges. Rosenjunges wächst behütet in der Kinderstube des Clans an. Von den Zieheltern Lilienblüte und Windflug wird sie wie ein eigenes Junges behandelt. Sie freundet sich insbesondere mit ihrer neuen Schwester Lichtjunges an, da sie beide einen recht ähnlichen Charakter haben. Doch obwohl sie im HimmelsClan ein neues Leben erhalten hat und sich gut einfindet, kann sie die Erinnerungen an ihre leiblichen Eltern und die Stille der Einsamkeit nicht vergessen. Sie ist ein sehr ruhiges Junges, welches viel beobachtet und in die Ferne blickt. Federfuß, der aktuelle Heiler des Clans, versichert den besorgten Zieheltern, dass die einzige Heilung von Rosenjunges Schmerzen die Zeit sein wird. Er beobachtet das sonderbare Junge viel und geht schlussendlich zu Bronzestern. Federfuß empfiehlt Bronzestern Rosenjunges als eine Reisende ausbilden zu lassen. Nur wenige Katzen werden zu der angesehenen Position eines Reisenden ausgebildet, da nur wenige Katzen zu einer wahrhaften Reisenden geeignet sind. Reisende gehen auf Missionen und Erkundungen außerhalb der Clangrenzen, um von der Fremde zu lernen. Sie lernen Sprachen und Lebensweisen anderer Wesen, lernen andere Gruppe kennen, beobachten ihre Umwelt und kehren mit dem erworbenen Wissen zurück zum Clan. Das Gelernte soll der Überwindung zukünftiger Probleme und der Verbesserung von Lebensweise dienen. Bronzestern ist ebenso fasziniert von Rosenjunges und erkennt ihre Qualitäten, willigt jedoch nicht sofort ein. Er hat die Sorge, dass Rosenjunges, als nicht Clan-geborene Katze, keine ausreichende Bindung zum Clan hat und womöglich nicht von den Reisen zurückkehrt. Es vergeht noch ein weiterer Mond und Rosenjunges ist nun fast soweit zur Schülerin ernannt zu werden. Ihre Ziehgeschwister wurden bereits einige Zeit zuvor zu Pfoten ernannt, wobei Wolkenjunges und Regenjunges, jetzt Wolkenpfote und Regenpfote, in die Pfotenabdrücke ihrer Eltern getreten sind, um Jäger zu werden. Lichtjunges, jetzt Lichtpfote, ist hingegen die Schülerin von Federfuß geworden. Bronzestern hat Rosenjunges in dieser Zeit beobachtet und überzeugte sich von ihrer Loyalität. Einige Tage vergehen und Rosenjunges wird zu Rosenpfote und die Schülerin von Sonnenauge. Sonnenauge ist eine sehr junge Reisende und wurde gemeinsam mit ihrem Bruder Flammensturm einen halben Mond zuvor ernannt. Rosenpfotes Clankameraden sind sehr überrascht und recht skeptisch, ob es eine gute Entscheidung ist Rosenpfote zur Reisenden ausbilden zu lassen. Ihre Ziehmutter, die in der Kinderstube verblieb, um sich um ihre Ziehtochter zu kümmern, obwohl ihre leiblichen Jungen bereits in den Schülerbau gezogen war, ist hingegen sehr stolz auf Rosenpfote und gratuliert ihr gemeinsam mit ihren Ziehgeschwistern lauthals. Sonnenauge ist eine sehr sanfte Mentorin und zeigt viel Verständnis für ihre junge Schülerin. Sonnenauge bringt ihr viel über das Gefüge im Clan bei. So erklärt sie beispielsweise, dass der Anführer neben dem Heiler und dem Zweiten Anführer auch drei Berater hat, die jeweils die erfahrensten Katzen der drei Gruppen sind. Rosenpfote fühlt sich auch wohl unter ihren Gruppenmitgliedern Flammensturm und Schattennacht, wenn auch diese oft etwas distanziert wirkten. Sonnenauge lehrt Rosenpfote die Grundkenntnisse der Jagt, des Kämpfens und des Heilens, sodass sie sich auf Missionen selbst verpflegen kann. Doch das ist nur ein kleiner Teil von Rosenpfotes Ausbildung. Viele Tage verbringen sie damit, den angrenzenden Zweibeinerort zu beobachten und das Verhalten von Zweibeinern zu verstehen. Sie üben die Sprache der Hunde, der Füchse und der Dachse - Ein Wissen, dass über Generationen weitergegeben wurde. Sie beobachten das Wetter und die Natur, um Muster zu erkennen. Durch diese sehr umfangreiche Ausbildung verbringt Rosenpfote nur wenig Zeit mit ihren Clankameraden. Sie genießt es jedoch stattdessen viel Zeit mit ihrer besonnenen Mentorin zu verbringen und blüht immer weiter auf. Mit den Monaten kam in ihrem Inneren immer mehr Freude auf. Sie spielt - wenn sie Zeit hatte - mit den anderen Schülern, jagte Blätter im Wald hinterher und lernte immer eifriger, wie das Clanleben und ihre Umwelt funktioniert. Langsam begreift sie auch, dass hinter einigen Grenzen nicht nur freies Land lag, sondern auch das Land anderer Clans, von denen sie in ihrem Leben bisher noch kaum was gesehen hat. Ihre erste Große Versammlung war daher ein großer Moment für Rosenpfote. Die Monate vergingen in Frieden und das geschäftige Leben im Clan zog voran. Rosenpfote macht gute Fortschritte und stellt sich sehr geschickt und klug an. Ihre Ziehgeschwister Wolkenpfote und Regenpfote sind bereits zu vollwertigen Jägern geworden und heißen nun Wolkenfell und Regentropfen. Eines Tages wird Rosenpfote zum Bau des Anführers gerufen. Im Bau angekommen erkennt sie, dass sich bereits alle Reisende Sonnenauge, Flammensturm und Schattennacht im Bau befinden und Rosenpfotes Neugier wird geschürt. Ihr wird erklärt, dass alle Schüler, die zu Reisenden ausgebildet werden vor ihrer Zeremonie eine große Reise antreten müssen. Einen Mond müssen sie mit ihrem Mentor durch die ferne Welt wandern, damit sie ihre Perspektive erweitern und um zu beweisen, dass sie für Missionen geeignet sind. Rosenpfote Vorfreude stieg, doch insbesondere war sie froh, dass Sonnenauge sie begleiten würde. Rosenpfote merkte jedoch zügig, dass Sonnenauge sehr gedämpft wirkt. Bronzestern erklärte der Schülerin, dass Sonnenauge nicht diejenige sein wird, die Rosenpfote begleitet. Sonnenauge erklärt ihr mit schimmernden Augen, dass sie Junge erwartet und sie kein Risiko eingehen darf, die Junge auf der Reise zur Welt zu bringen. Bronzestern ergänzt, dass stattdessen Sonnenauges Bruder Flammensturm mitkommen wird, da Schattennacht als Beraterin nicht fortgehen darf. Rosenpfote, überwältigt von den Informationen verfällt ins Schweigen. Doch sie nimmt die getroffenen Entscheidungen hin, obwohl sie weiß, dass sie Sonnenauge vermissen wird. Wenige Sonnenaufgänge später brechen die beiden auf. Flammensturm welcher weiterhin ruhig und distanziert ist übernimmt die Führung und bringt sie zur Grenze ihres Territoriums. To be continued... |-| Hierarchie des HimmelsClan= Anführer/-in: Rosenstern (Rosestar) 2. Anführer/-in: Ahornfell (Maplefur) Heiler/-in: Lichtsturm (Lightstorm); Mentorin von Kamillenpfote (Chamomilepaw) Berater: Flammensturm (Flamestorm); Reisender Eulenflug (Owlflight); Jäger Schneekralle (Snowclaw); Kämpferin Reisende: Sonnenauge (Suneye) Schattennacht (Shadownight) Flügelherz (Wingheart) Jäger: Lilienblüte (Lilyblossom) Bussardfeder (Buzzardfeather) Sprenkelauge (Speckleeye) Regentropfen (Raindrop) Wolkenfell (Cloudfur); Mentor von Minzpfote (Mintpaw) Teichherz (Poolheart) Fliederfell (Lilacfur) Glutherz (Emberheart) Kämpfer: Nebelkralle (Mistclaw) Tannenfall (Firfall) Kirschblatt (Cherryleaf); Mentorin von Tropfenpfote (Droppaw) Bernsteinkralle (Amberclaw) Streifenfell (Stripefur) Blumensturm (Flowerstorm) Eiswind (Icewind) Jungenmütter: Flockenpelz (Flakepelt) Morgentau (Morningdew); Mutter von Honigjunges (Honeykit) und Wespenjunges (Waspkit) Echoherz (Echoheart); Mutter von Silberjunges (Silverkit), Kieseljunges (Pebblekit) und Steinjunges (Stonekit) Schüler/-innen: Tropfenpfote (Droppaw) Minzpfote (Mintpaw) Kamillenpfote (Chamomilepaw) Älteste: Windflug (Windflight) Efeupelz (Ivypelt) |-| Relationen im HimmelsClan= Stammbaum von Rosenstern Stammbaum von Ahornfell Stammbaum von Bronzestern Stammbaum von Nebelkralle |-| Aussehen der HimmelsClan Katzen= Rosenstern • Siehe "Mein Charakter" Ahornfell • Ein großer orange-gold getigerter Kater mit kräftigen Beinen, einer Kerbe im Ohr und bernsteinfarbenden Augen. Lichtsturm • Eine kleine weiß-gold-orange Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenden Augen. Lilienblüte • Eine geschmeidige, silber getigerte Kätzin mit blauen Augen. Datei:Lilienblüte.png Bussardfeder • Ein Ein kräftiger, braun getigerter Kater mit blass gelben Augen. Beide Ohren haben einen tiefen Spalt und das Bauchfell hat einen beigen Unterton. Datei:Bussardfeder.Neu.png Sprenkelauge • Eine kleine Schildpatt-Kätzin mit ungewöhnlich bunt gesprenkelten Augen. Datei:Sprenkelauge.Neu.png Regentropfen • Eine kräftige dunkelgraue Kätzin mit grün-grauen Augen und leicht helleren Pfoten und Bauchfell. Datei:Regentropfen.png Wolkenfell • Ein großer weißer Kater mit blau-grauen Augen. Datei:Wolkenfell.png Teichherz • Ein kleiner weiß-grauer Kater mit dunkelblauen Augen. Datei:Teichherz.png Fliederfell • Eine geschmeidige, hellgraue, leicht fliederfarbende Kätzin mit blauen Augen. Datei:Fliederfell.Neu.png Glutherz • Eine flinke, rotbraun getigerte Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenden Augen. Datei:Glutherz.png Nebelkralle • Ein massiver dunkelgrau gesprenkelter Kater mit bernsteinfarbenden Augen. Datei:Nebelkralle.png Tannenfall • Ein dunkelbraun getigerter Kater mit kräftigen Schultern und grünen Augen. Datei:Tannenfall.png Kirschblatt • Eine sandfarbende Kätzin mit dunkelorangenen Augen. Datei:Kirschblatt.png Bernsteinkralle •Ein leicht rötlich-golden getigerter Kater mit bernsteinfarbenden Augen. Datei:Bernsteinkralle.png Streifenfell • Ein grauer Kater mit schwarzen Streifen und dunkelblauen Augen. Datei:Streifenfell.png Blumensturm • Eine dunkel gesprenkelte schildpattfarbende Kätzin mit grünen Augen. Sie hat eine weiße Schwanzspitze, eine weiße Pfote sowie weiße Ohren und ein weiß umrandetes Auge. Datei:Blumensturm.png Eiswind • Eine zierliche weiße Kätzin mit eisblauen Augen. Datei:Eiswind.png To be continued... |-| FantasieCharakter Tupfensturm= Aussehen: Er hat dichtes hellgraues Fell mit großen, dunkelgrau-schwarzen Tupfen am gesamten Körper. Sein Schweif ist sehr lang und er hat weiterhin einen sehr kräftigen und massiven Körperbau. Seine Augen sind dunkelblau. Jenes ungewöhnliches Aussehen hat er von seiner fernen Vorfahrin Snow, einem Schneeleoparden Weibchen geerbt und ist somit perfekt an den Lebensraum der schneebedeckten Berge angepasst. Charakter: Tupfensturms Charakter ist von viel Skepsis und Zweifel geprägt. Nichts nimmt er hin, ohne es hinterfragt zu haben und so zweifelt er an vielem. Als Schüler war er aus jedem Grund gelegentlich schwer umgänglich. Tupfensturm ist ein Einzelgänger, welcher sich nicht gerne bindet. Als Tunneler wandert er stundenlang in dem unterirdischen Tunnelsystem des SchneeClans umher und genießt die kühle, erdige Luft dort unten. Auch die kleinen Täler im Gebirge, welche kaum einer besucht, stellen eine Ort für Tupfensturm dar, wo er alleine sein kann. Tupfensturm ist weiterhin sehr selbstsicher, jedoch in keinster Weise Überheblich. Er ist sich seiner Stärken und Schwächen durchaus bewusst und weiß diese einzusetzen. Nur wenige schaffen es, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Doch wenn sein Vertrauen erst einmal gewonnen wurde, kann man mit seiner bedingungslosen Unterstützung rechnen, wenn auch er nicht sehr offen mit seinen Gefühlen ist. Geschichte: Tupfenjunges wurde als Sohn von Tiefenherz gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder Streifenjunges im HimmelsClan geboren. Rosenstern ist vor kurzem die Zweite Anführerin des HimmelClans geworden. Tiefenherz ist ein liebevolle Mutter, doch merkt man ihr oft eine gewisse Einsamkeit an. Sie zieht die Junge ohne eine Vater auf. Der Clan reagiert etwas verstört darauf, dass die Jungen scheinbar keinen Vater haben und auch Tiefenherz ein Geheimnis daraus machen. To be continued... |-| Nach Versionen ''' |-| Zur Bewertung= Datei:Flamekit.png Datei:FlametailRedone1.png Datei:FlametailRedone2.png Datei:SpringenderFisch.Z.png Datei:SpringenderFisch.B.png Datei:Ember.S.png Datei:Ember.E.png Datei:DawnMist.S.png Datei:DawnMist.E.png Datei:PinkEyes.S.png Datei:PinkEyes.E.png |-| Krieger= Datei:Birkenfall 2 Redone.png Datei:PechkralleMangaversionRedone.png Datei:PechkralleKriegerinRedone.png Datei:Cherryfall.png Datei:SchlangenschweifRedone.png Datei:ShredtailKrieger.png Datei:ShredtailKriegerAlternativ.png Datei:Pinefur (Redone).png Datei:Kleinohr.png Datei:LeopardfurRedone.png Datei:Nettlespot.png Datei:Nettlespot.Gold.png Datei:Mohnwolke 1.png Datei:Drosselpelz.png Datei:Speckletail.png Datei:Speckletail.Alt.png Datei:Lizardstripe.png |-| Hauskätzchen= Datei:PechkralleHauskätzchenRedone.png Datei:DieselRedone.png |-| Einzelläufer= Datei:Speckletail.E.png Datei:Diesel.E.png |-| Streuner= Datei:Vogel.png Datei:ShredtailStreuner.png Datei:ShredtailStreunerAlternativ.png |-| Beutejäger= Datei:Gray Redone.png |-| Schüler= Datei:Birkenfall 1 Redone.png Datei:Cherrypaw.Redone.png Datei:Flametail 4.png Datei:Honeypaw unbekannt.png Datei:SprenkelpfoteRedone.png Datei:SprenkelpfoteAlternativRedone.png Datei:Leopardpaw Redone.png Datei:Nettlepaw.png Datei:Nettlepaw.Gold.png |-| Heilerschüler= Datei:Flametail 5.png |-| Scharfkrallen= Datei:Furled Bracken.png Datei:Jagged Lightning.png |-| Clan-/Stammjunge= Datei:Birkenfall 3.png Datei:Birkenfall 4.png Datei:Cherrykit.png Datei:Trushkit.png Datei:Leopardkit.png Datei:Specklekit.png |-| Zukünftige/Weichpfoten= |-| KeinClan-Junge= |-| Bergkatzen= Datei:HollowTree.png Datei:SingenderStein.png Datei:GezackterBlitz.png |-| Early Settlers= |-| '''Nach Charakteren |-| Birchfall= Datei:Birkenfall 3.png Datei:Birkenfall 4.png Datei:Birkenfall 1 Redone.png Datei:Birkenfall 2 Redone.png |-| Bird That Rides the Wind= Datei:Vogel.png |-| Cherryfall= Datei:Cherrykit.png Datei:Cherrypaw.Redone.png Datei:Cherryfall.png |-| Diesel= Datei:DieselRedone.png Datei:Diesel.E.png |-| Ebonyclaw= Datei:PechkralleHauskätzchenRedone.png Datei:PechkralleMangaversionRedone.png Datei:PechkralleKriegerinRedone.png |-| Flametail= Datei:Flametail 4.png Datei:Flametail 5.png |-| Furled Bracken= Datei:Furled Bracken.png |-| Gray Sky Before Dawn= Datei:Gray Redone.png |-| Hollow Tree= Datei:HollowTree.png |-| Honeypaw (WC)= Datei:Honeypaw unbekannt.png |-| Jagged Lightning= Datei:Jagged Lightning.png Datei:GezackterBlitz.png |-| Leopardstar= Datei:Leopardkit.png Datei:Leopardpaw Redone.png Datei:LeopardfurRedone.png |-| Lizardstripe= Datei:Lizardstripe.png |-| Nettlespot= Datei:Nettlepaw.png Datei:Nettlepaw.Gold.png Datei:Nettlespot.png Datei:Nettlespot.Gold.png |-| Pinefur= Datei:Pinefur (Redone).png |-| Poppycloud= Datei:Mohnwolke 1.png |-| Shredtail= Datei:ShredtailKrieger.png Datei:ShredtailStreuner.png Datei:ShredtailKriegerAlternativ.png Datei:ShredtailStreunerAlternativ.png |-| Smallear= Datei:Kleinohr.png |-| Snaketail (S3)= Datei:SchlangenschweifRedone.png |-| Speckletail= Datei:Specklekit.png Datei:Speckletail.png Datei:Speckletail.Alt.png Datei:Speckletail.E.png |-| Spottedpaw (SC)= Datei:SprenkelpfoteRedone.png Datei:SprenkelpfoteAlternativRedone.png |-| Stone Song (S5)= Datei:SingenderStein.png |-| Thrushpelt= Datei:Drosselpelz.png Datei:Trushkit.png |-| To-Do Liste Echsenstreif: Königin Flammenschweif: Junges, (Heiler-)Schüler Redone (Dunkelrot), Heiler (Dunkelrot), Heiler alternativ (Coverversionen) ~ Diskussionsseite Fleckenschweif: Königin, Älteste (Beide hell gestreift) Königin, Älteste (Hell gescheckt und unbekannte Version) Kleinohr: Schüler, Ältester Leopardenstern: Zweite Anführerin, Anführerin, Zweite Anführerin und Anführerin alternativ (gelb bzw. golden gefleckt), Anführerin alternativ (Graustreif und Millie Mangaversion, Tigerstern und Sasha Mangaversion), Anfüherin alternativ (Coverversion) Mohnwolke: Königin und Kriegerin Redone Schlangenschweif: Ältester, Ältester alternativ (Grau gefleckte Schnauze) [[Vogel der den Wind reitet|'Vogel der den Wind reitet']]:' Höhlenwächterin (Graubraun), Höhlenwächterin alternativ (Grau), Älteste 'Wippender Farn: Anführer (Dunkelrot), Anführer alternativ (Tiefrot), Scharfkralle alternativ (Tiefrot), Bergkatze (Dunkelrot), Bergkatze alternativ (Tiefrot) Information:)= Hier findet ihr alle Bilder, die unabhängig vom CharakterArt Projekt aus Lust und Laune und/oder aus Freundschaft entstanden sind^^ Ich kann auch dir gerne ein Bild malen, wenn du möchtest:3 |-| Erhaltene Bilder:) - Danke!= FürRose.byTopas.png|Ein Bild von Topas :) ForRose.png|Ein Bild von Flocke :) Für Rose.by. FLocke 2.png|Ein Bild von Flocke :) |-| Verschenkte Bilder:)= Für Flocke.png|Ein Bild für''' Flocke''' :) Für Topas.png|Ein Bild für Topas :) Für Flocke 2.png|Ein Bild für Flocke :) Für Flocke 3.png|Ein Bild für Flocke :) |-| Irgendwelche Fantasiebilder:)= Sandstern.PNG Lilienblüte.PNG Kralle.PNG Schattenfell.png Honey.PNG Tessa.PNG Sammy.PNG Merry.PNG Minty.PNG Duke.PNG I♥You.png Birdy.PNG Kitty.PNG Mikesch.PNG Shocolate.png Lou.PNG Cassia.PNG Night.PNG Aaron.PNG Lexie.PNG Katzenmutter.jpg Mythica.png Lola 2.PNG Dragon.PNG Nachtpfote.PNG Ringo.PNG Rain.PNG Halloween.png Sky.PNG Jasmin.PNG Vicky.PNG |-| Eigene Vorlagen:)= Diese Vorlagen dürfen nur mit meiner Erlaubnis verwendet werden! Diese Vorlagen habe ich für meine Fantasie Charaktere gezeichnet (siehe oben) und werden nicht für das CarakterArt Projekt verwendet!^^ Jäger Datei:Jäger.Vorlage.M.pngDatei:Jäger.Vorlage.W.png Kämpfer Datei:Kämpfer.Vorlage.M.pngDatei:Kämpfer.Vorlage.W.png |-| thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500px Kategorie:Benutzer